


i miss you

by superfast_pinetree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Like, M/M, Zenyatta is part human kinda, he isn't a robot merman just a normal merman, mermaid au, my beautiful tranquil boy that is also magics kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfast_pinetree/pseuds/superfast_pinetree
Summary: over and over,many setting suns.i have run,i have waited for the rain to come.when through that mist,i see the shape of you.and I know, and I know,that I'm in love with you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of my stupid idea 'genji sees new aquarium in town, checks it out, ends up finding the Most Beautiful Merman In His Entire Tiny Life.'
> 
> partly based off of the songs Sun by Two Door Cinema Club and Into The Ocean by Blue October.
> 
> hope you enjoy!! ;o;
> 
> (may have more than one chapter but who knows!!!!!!)

Boredom was an ass, that was for sure. When you thought that you were having a nice time doing your own things, it came in and reared it's ugly head, making the places you go to more like a forgettable experience than anything. That, unfortunately, was what Genji Shimada was going through at this very moment. Now he had just begun to realize that family money could do so much for entertainment and morale, and a nagging brother along with the rest of the clan insisting he did something for the Shimada's rather than go around doing what he wants didn't really make the boredom less potent. It made it moderately worse, actually; and it certainly didn't help the sour mood that was beginning to crawl up his back and dig into his neck.

Boredom also had the wonderful gift of making normal en route routines more tedious, and the worst part of it would be his morning routine.

A groan escaped his body as his brother promptly told him to get his sorry ass out of bed, his body rolling out of his bed like he had just escaped from being buried alive. Fuck, he must of slept late, which would explain the angry glare from aforementioned sibling. his long hair was draped over his shoulders, eyes narrowed, his brand new tattoo that was upon his arm staring at him with it's black, beady little eyes. Genji almost immediately associated that tattoo with one of the Devil; mostly because that thing glared at him almost every morning.

Once his brother left the room where he slept, he yawned, stretching slightly toned and lithe arms before he rubbed crust from his eyes. Blinking his dark brown eyes, Genji grunted, making sure he was as dramatic as possible as he hauled himself to his feet. Okay, step one complete: Actually Get Your Ass Out Of Bed Step. Now it's time for two: Take A Shower And Try Not To Flay Yourself Alive. 

Passing the hallway to the bathroom, he took one good glance at the clock. Yep, he was right. He slept in late. It being almost around noon when he supposed to be awake around nine. Stripping himself of any pajamas that he had (did swimming trunks even count as pajamas) he stepped in the bathtub, turning on the water and letting the hot liquid wake him up. Yeah, it did burn him, but at least it made him more alert that normal. 

He suppressed a squeal when he got shampoo in his left eye. But other than that atrocity of aiming the shampoo bottle, step two was otherwise complete. Putting on clothes wasn't hard as well- just some shorts and a t-shirt that said something about weed in an ironic way. His brother didn't like the shirt, but it didn't matter to him. Now it's time to Interact With Hanzo (said brother, multiple times before) And His Friends. Oh boy, this was going to be exciting. As exciting as it can be to a sour, bored Genji with nothing to do.

Walking in the living room it was obvious as to who Hanzo liked to hang out with: absolute weirdos. His boyfriend was someone who had a strange infatuation with cowboys. They had met when Genji and Hanzo's brother had been transported to America for some Shimada Clan mission thingie (It was really only for Hanzo. They made Genji go because they thought it would be a good experience for him.) and for some reason, the other Shimada had fallen for him. In some sort of tsundere way, he eventually made the cowboy want to date him. Now they were together. Genji teased his brother for his boyfriend's strange interests, but the other put it off. Ah, whatever. Hanzo wasn't made to have fun (for Genji at least) anyways.

The other friends were more of the cowboys friends than Hanzo's. There was a young girl with an extreme cockney accent and an obsession with molecule manipulation, a young lady who seemed to be with the cockney accented girl, and the trio of the Rat, Rabbit and Frog that were the youngest out of all of them. Those three were always there to giggle and gossip about everything else (The Rat especially) that seemed dramatic to them. Genji were the most friendly with them.

When he reached in the fridge to grab something to drink he felt something hit him on his back and fall on the floor with a thump. The feeling nearly made his drop his bottle of water that he had just opened, so he said "Fuck!" out loud. His feet swiveled around to see that it was one of the trio who had thrown the thing at him- the Rabbit, it seemed. She was grinning, the small pink facepaint on her face as normal, bag of chips in hand. One glance down confirmed that it was indeed the paper that she had thrown at him. "Check it out!" The Rabbit said, eyebrows wiggling as he shoved chips in her gullet. "Front page. It's  _all over_ the news and everything, Genji."

Once picking the paper up, he took a sip of his drink, turning to the front page of the paper. Big bold letters confirmed it: they had built an aquarium, and there was a merman in there. His eyebrows raised, which prompted The Rabbit to pipe up "I know, right? Cool shit. I can't go over there today. I have to work. Are you gonna go?"

From his mouth, Genji said "It might be packed, you know."

"Of  _course,_ you dimwit! This is the first time a mythical being like that is just.. Put into some aquarium in some small city for everyone to see!"

A huff escaped him as he threw the paper back at the other, which made her shriek and fall back against the Rat, who said some Australian slang in surprise that the Shimada didn't understand. But he want' paying attention to him. He was thinking about the prospect of going to the new aquarium. He was never the one to go and see fish. He was more of a zoo person. But having a chance to get his boredom to melt away, and steal a chance to see a merman, of all things?

Going there was inevitable to win over staying home, and Genji knew that.

He ran to his room to retrieve money, his keys, and other things that may fit necessary to take. Then he grabbed his travel bag, called out "Taking the car, Hanzo!" and ran out before his older brother could yell at him.

He couldn't believe he was doing this.


	2. looking glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there were so many people that he could of chose to look at.
> 
> and he chose to look at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for some Gay, my friends!!!!!!!!!!

The car ride was short and quick, as fast as one song that could blast through the vehicle. 

A quick hop out of his car made him realize just how many people came to get a good look at this new aquarium. The line looked as if there was something very worthwhile in there; and there was. Seeing a real life mythical creature that wasn't a hoax could be considered something very worthwhile. He occupied the time that he was in line listening to music that he liked, and thinking of just what the merman would look like. Would it be all slimy and clammy and grey like actual fish? Would it be very, very colorful? Would it be ugly? It was frankly making him curious. Which, of course, made him excited.

Paying for his entry fee took no more than a few seconds, and soon enough he was looking at sharks, whales, and fish that long ass complicated scientific names. But he was looking for the 'main attraction', as it were. Be brushed his fingers through his green hair, looking around. It didn't take long for him to find it. The huge crowd of people was not hard to miss. 

Shoving people aside, he got to the front of the group, and looked around the huge tank. At first he saw nothing- just some plastic rocks and plants that were scattered around the tank. But then he saw it. And, fuck, he felt his own blush go across his face in a matter of seconds of seeing the thing. The initial shock of seeing that the merman wasn't actually a guy in a costume went away after a few moments, and after he checked the sign near the tank he realized that it was some type of human/flame angel fish hybrid.

And flame angel they were sure as hell right.

The merman had beautiful caramel toned skin, looking smooth and soft in the water. His eyes were a light blue, as if the water itself was stuck in his eyes. His ears extended into small but colorful and bright ear fins, the fins quivering in the artificial current. His bottom half was comprised of shimmering orange and blue fins; striped with black scales that seemed to contrast the bright colors perfectly. The tail had large, seemingly soft fins gently swishing back and forth in the water. The merman was floating in place, looking at all of the humans that were staring at him. As he moved his head Genji noted that multiple orbs floated around his neck; dark golden in color. On his forehead there were nine blue dots, and he assumed it was some sort of tattoo. The merman had no hair upon his head, but it didn't stop the Shimada from blushing more than ever.

He imagined that this is how Hanzo felt when he first saw his cowboy boyfriend. He didn't leave the tank all day.

As the day went on more people started to realize that the creature wasn't going to be doing anything that spectacular, and slowly all of the people began to trickle out of the aquarium. So much so, that near the end of the day it was only him left. The merman was obvious to know this, just like Genji had. His attention had fixated on the Shimada, and Genji tensed. Holy shit, this thing was  _looking_ at him.

A slow walk over to the glass of the tank made the merman smile, and he swam forth, meeting Genji at the glass. Fuck, the smile that the merman bore. It was so.. Adorable, he had to say. The sea creature waved a hand, and Genji clumsily waved back, eventually dropping the water bottle that he had been crushing with his hand only moments before. His face turned into a grimace, and scrunched up even more when he saw that the merman was chuckling in the water near him. Shit shit- he must think he's stupid or something.

Standing back up with the water bottle in his travel bag, he noted that the sea creature had swam to the sign near his tank. He was looking at Genji, pointing at the sign with a small smile upon his  _kissable lips-_

Lips, he meant. Only lips.

He waltzed over to the other, reading the sign. There seemed to be a name on the sign. Zenyatta, it seemed. A weird name, but a perfect name to him. "Zenyatta?" He said, pointing at the name curiously. The mer smiled and nodded, before pointing at him.

"Wait, me? Uhh- I'm Genji."

He saw the other mouth the word Genji multiple times on his tongue, and he smiled after that, eyes lighting up. Good, they knew each other's names, it looked like Zenyatta was saying. That was a nice introduction.

A few more minutes of seemingly deaf conversation before Zenyatta looked behind Genji, waved a goodbye, and swam over to what seemed a small house for him. He watched his tail disappear into the house, and the second he saw him go he wheezed, grabbing his face with his hands and silently screaming.

He had some things to say to Hanzo and his friends when he went home. Even he couldn't believe it.

He wanted to fuck the merman. Zenyatta. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any suggestions for the fic or any criticism, comment below! i would greatly appreciate it! ;o;

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing genji or zenyatta forgive me soul


End file.
